Flashbacks
by Zefni
Summary: Kagome wakes up from a strange dream and begins to wonder about InuYasha's past....story better than summary I hope
1. Chapter 1:::

_Disclaimer:.:.:sadly I don't own Inuyasha...or Kagome_

k in case those of you that were reading this earier that little thing is just a little preveiw of some things to come...sorry it took so long to update...I know this isn't much but I don't have much time to do anything at the moment so here goes...

_XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX_

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked behind her just to stumble over a tree root and fall flat on her face, her arms not reacting quick enough to catch her. She soon realized why she was running. Villagers she had never seen before were chasing her._

_She tried to sit up to run again, but a foot connected with the back of her head, causing her to inhale a bit of dirt and coughed. The foot connected with her head again, this time in her temple._

"_You little brat! Trying to steal again, are you? We might as well do away with the half-breed while we have a chance to now?"_

"_Little! Half-breed! What?" She glanced at her hand to realize it was clawed. Kagome looked past her hand to see a few scraps of food strewn across the path, like it had been thrown carelessly around. She felt her being lifted up by the arm and caught a glimpse of her hair as she was thrown against the tree trunk that caught her foot. It was silver._

What's going on here?_ Kagome thought. A villager came towards her with a pitchfork and her eyes widened._

"_Please…no…" She tried to protect her head as the butt of the pitchfork hit her--_

Kagome jumped. She rubbed her eyes to find out she was in a cold sweat. _That was a creepy dream…_ she thought as she turned on her back to face the tree's branches overhead. She spotted a dark figure in the branches, amber eyes staring down at her. He was worried about her. She smiled inwardly, despite the disturbing dream she had recently. No matter how much he denied it, Inuyasha looked after Kagome. Any idiot could see that.

Playing stupid, she called up in the trees, "What is it, Inuyasha?" She soon dropped her act when he jumped down from the trees to look her in the eye. His amber eyes bored into her mahogany orbs, making her want to turn away. Inuyasha scrutinized her, making her uncomfortable.

"What!" She snapped at him. The sharpness of her voice suprized Inuyasha. Not enough for him to drop what he was going to say though. "You're sweating."

"Yeah…so?" She looked away from him to the little kitsune who was previously lying next to her. She looked at his orange hair as she thought of the dream absently. She glanced at her hand. Not clawed. Thank Kami it was a dream.

Inuyasha drove her thoughts away by talking once more. "You looked disturbed."

"It's nothing." She said quickly dropping her hand.

"You shouldn't even bother to lie around me Kagome. You reek with anxiety. Besides, something had to shake you up by the way your shaking." He raised an eyebrow quizzically. That's when Kagome realized she really was shaking. Had that dream really scared her that much?

She partially crossed her arms, her right holding onto her left arm. How could she ask him?

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I really care." He was about to jump back into the branches when Kagome caught his hand with her. He stared at her with a confused look.

"Ummm…" she stole her hand back and looked away. Annoyed, Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Are you going to talk to me or not, wench?" Kagome ignored the rude name she was called often.

Here goes nothing….Kagome thought sarcastically as she blurted out her thought, soon regreting it. "Inuyasha, what was your past like?" At the sudden outburst, she bit her lip back, wishing she could gather up the words she just said and throw them in the trashcan.

Inuyasha's face changed to a slight frown. "Don't worry about what happened to me when I was younger…"

"But I want to know." She was so fed up with him always pushing her away like this.

"Don't' trouble yourself with it…" he averted his gaze, causing his bangs to form an eerie shadow over his eyes.

"Why can't you just let me in?" She took her hand placed it on his once again. She must have hit a nerve, for this time it was Inuyasha's turn to take his hand away. "You don't know how hard that is for me Kagome!" she flinched at his outburst and glanced at the group wondering if it awoke any of them. The most that happened was Miroku snorted in his sleep slightly before his breath became even again. She would have laughed it the situation wasn't so tense.

"You think, after all I've been through, I can suddenly just trust people, let alone humans! You got some nerve, wench, asking something like that, let alone thinking I would tell you!" With that he jumped into the tree before she had a chance to protest.

"I just wanted…to help you…." She whipered. It was so quiet Inuyasha's ears hardly caught it. He looked down from the branch. Kagome's head was bowed, her eyes staring at her hands in her lap. Inuyasha 'fehed!' then turned his back to the base of the tree. When he didn't hear the rustling of the bag thing Kagome slept in he turned his gaze downwards. His nose picked up a scent. Salt? Was she crying? He rolled his eyes and jumped back down to his spot next to her, landing on his haunches and remained like that.

"Kagome?"

"You don't need to tell me…" her voice trailed off. She took a breath of air trying to calm herself only to have another soft sob rack her body. "I just thought I could help you…"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped at the sight of her crying. Why did she always cry over him like this? His past could have happened to any orphaned whelp…well…almost any orphaned whelp. He sighed. Why did he always let these feelings get the best of him?

Kagome let out a small 'eep!' as she was lifted off her knees and into the air. Before she knew exactly what was happening she felt herself lying against Inuyasha. She felt his arms lock around her waist loosely. She turned and looked at him quizzically, but Inuyasha just dismissed the gesture with a small shake of his head.

"Your spillin' the beans first. What did your dream of?"

Deciding to dismiss the guesture as well, Kagome shifted to face Inuyasha a little better. Too late to just forget about the whole thing. Kagome sighed then took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

_XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX_

yes I know it's sucky...srry guys but I have to go at the moment...again srry it took so long to update...I've been trying to work on my own manga then I'm writing fanfictions for other mangas...and it's just been kinda hectic lately...thank you for the one person that revweied...at least someone enjoyed the story...k g2g later

zefni+


	2. Chapter 2:::

_Disclaimer:.:.:sadly I don't own Inuyasha...or Kagome_

Yay! I had nothing going on today!I shall gladly continue our story...

_XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX_

Deciding to dismiss the gesture as well, Kagome shifted to face Inuyasha a little better. Too late to just forget about the whole thing. Kagome sighed then took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

Kagome decided to just blurt the whole thing out. "ok...I was running from villagers because I stole some food and I had clawed hand and my hair was silver and I got thrown against a tree an---"

"Whoa! Calm down...k, you were being chased by villagers..."

"And my hands had claws instead of regular nails and I had silver hair instead of black..." _Kami, I must sound stupid..._

Inuyasha looked at her for a while. "So...I take it you were...me in the dream? Am I right?"

"Yea..."

"So that's why you asked...about my...past..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry...I just thought--" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and down to the camp fire.

"Stop." Inuyasha said firmly.

"What?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see a shadow cast over his face by his bangs.

"Just stop. You know how annoying you can be...'I just thought I could help' or 'I didn't mean to'...it's all annoying..."

"I'm sorry--"

"That too. You don't need to always be sorry about every little thing you say out of place, you know...you'll just end up like I did..."

"What?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"If you keep apologizing about everything you do..."he sighed before he continued."...you'll end up like I did when I was younger..."

Inuyasha was still looking down at the fire, its dancing flames casting eerie flames across his face. Kagome looked at him for a long moment. _How horrible could his life have been back then? I know hanyous are mistreated, but...how mistreated are they really?_ Kagome felt a wave of sadness overcome her. She could almost sense Inuyasha's pain...almost. How could she be so sure of how it felt...to loose someone at an early age...that's right, his mother died when he was little...but how little...and how did she pass away? She really hated to pry like this but...she took a breath...

"So what do you want to know?" Inuyasha's voice was small, insecure. Kagome deflated. _Thank Kami...but will he tell me?_ Once again, she took a breath. Inuyasha still faced down at the fire. He looked so sad like that...

She put it in short terms. "Your mother. What happened to her?"

At that, Inuyasha turned to face her, but not look her in the eye. He never did that when they were talking like this...well, not about the same things, but when they talking about things like Kikyo...(but that's a completely different subject so let's get back to the story, shall we?)

After a few long moments, Inuyasha finally responded. "Anything...but that...anything but that...maybe some other time..." Kagome's hope deflated along with her breath. _Damn._ She thought inwardly.

"Well...Sesshomaru...what's with Sesshomaru and you? You guys had to like each other at sometime in your lives...I can see it when he looks at you..."

Inuyasha sighed once more. "I think it started when he was about 9 and I was 4...in human years that is..."

_XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX_

heh...heh...heh...srry guys I really hate to leave you at an end like this, but I must sleep...sleep is good...most of the time...plz o plz don't form a mob...I'll prolly update within the next week...'...shifty eyes and thinks I know they're out to get me...lol but yea I'll update ASAP...later...srry it's short...I promise the next one will be longer...

zefni+


	3. A note to my readers! :::

OMG! I am SO SO SO SO sorry everyone! I haven't updated in so long because I had all of the next 2 chapters typed up, but my computer got a virus and deleted half the things on it and guess the inu fic was one of them Kami I am so sorry! I am working on retyping everything, but I'm also having writer's block, so it's extra hard to write this story right now. I am going to start working on the overly-neglected fan fic 'Paradise?' and I have thought of a few Fruits Basket fanfics as well if you like that manga that is. I'll try to get out of writer's block ASAP so I can continue my neglected stories!

zefni+


End file.
